Teal'c's Date
by VGWrighte
Summary: Fluffy AU Sam/Jack family story. Teal'c needs a date to a wedding, and ends up taking a little blue-eyed blonde. COMPLETE.
1. Tuesday

Teal'c's Date

Chapter One: Tuesday

Based on Stargate: SG-1

Takes place in an Alternate Universe in or around season 9 -ish. Sam and Jack got married in and or around season 3, and they had a baby.

- . - - - . -

Sam and Teal'c stepped through the line in the commissary together, picking out their lunch items. They sat down together.

"So," Sam asked, taking a bite of her egg salad sandwich. "What did Ishta say when she called in through the Stargate today?"

Teal'c's face creased in a slight frown. "She is unable to join me for the Jackson-Frasier Nuptial."

"Oh," Sam commiserated, "I'm sorry. I know you were really looking forward to it."

"I wished to experience some of Earth's culture with her, to share in the revelry of my friends with her."

"She does love you," Sam offered.

"I do not doubt her feelings, nor her wish to be in my company. We are both continually frustrated by the positions the situation forces us to be in."

"You have to be here, she has to be there . . ." She didn't say any more, not needing to. She knew Teal'c understood her point, that she and Jack struggled with the same issues every day. Though, admittedly, she and Jack were orders of magnitude closer than Ishta and Teal'c. She and Jack were on opposite sides of the country, Teal'c and Ishta were on opposite sides of the galaxy.

Sam looked up at Cam sauntered over and set his tray on the table. "You know," he said, "I am very concerned about the crazy alien lady being my date to the wedding."

"You know you guys don't have to go together," Sam said.

"Oh no, I am not letting her run around unchaperoned."

Sam nodded. "Well, yeah, that's probably a good idea."

Cam looked up from his lunch at Teal'c. "What's the matter, Big Guy?"

"Ishta is unable to accompany me to the nuptial activities."

"Oh man, that sucks, I'm sorry."

"It is indeed unfortunate," Teal'c agreed.

"You can be Vala's date," Cam offered.

Teal'c's eyebrow jumped, "I would not wish to take that honor from you."

Sam snickered at Cam's huff. She didn't Cam was fully attuned to Teal'c's humor yet.

Cam pouted for a second. "Darn, I really don't want to be responsible for her. Hell, I'd rather go with Grace."

Sam stopped drinking her water mid-sip. She smiled.

"What?" Cam asked, seeing the look on her face.

"Teal'c, I think I found you a date to the wedding."

Cam burst into laughter.

"What do you think, Teal'c? You'd be the cutest couple there." Sam knew Grace would have such a fantastic time. Grace had been a little upset when she realized that Jack wasn't going to be her date, but her mother's. Grace had insisted that she was grown up enough to have a date and that she had first dibs on her father.

Teal'c thought for a moment. "There are few females who could accompany me who would be acceptable to my wife, I believe your daughter is one of those females. I would be honored to escort her to the ceremony."

"Oh, this is gonna be great," Cam said. "Between me and Vala and you and Little Miss Cutie-Pie, no one is gonna notice Jackson and the Doc."

"Daniel Jackson should not be jealous nor concerned that my date is more attractive than his."

Cam chuckled and the smile that was consuming Sam's face impossibly grew.

"Colonel Carter, shall I call O'Neill and request permission to escort his daughter on a date?"

Sam giggled. "Oh, definitely."

- . -

"Mommy!" Grace shouted, jumping up from her toys as Sam walked into the after school care that Grace went to after Kindergarten before Sam got out of work.

"Hey Gracie!" Sam caught her daughter as she leapt into her arms. "I have a surprise for you."

Grace lit up even more. "What is it?!"

"It's a surprise." Sam took Grace's hand, waved to the chaperone and then signed Grace out before heading to her car.

"What's the surprise?" Grace asked again in the car on the way home.

Sam smiled. "It's a surprise."

"Is Daddy coming home early?" she asked.

"No, he should be here on Friday."

"Are we getting a dog?" Grace asked.

Sam harrumphed. "No, we're not getting a dog."

"What is it, Mommy?"

"You're gonna have to wait 'til we get home," Sam said. She paused for a moment, letting her instruction sink in. "What did you do at school today?" she asked, hoping to distract her daughter. A smile covered her face as her daughter prattled on about school. She was going to be off the walls when Teal'c asked her to the wedding.

By the time they had gotten home, Grace had seemingly forgotten about her surprise. "Mommy, it's time to call Daddy!" she said, hopping her way through the house.

"Okay, take off your shoes, get the phone and meet me in the kitchen."

Grace plopped down the floor and took of her shoes, putting them away in the closet. Sam went on ahead to the kitchen and started making dinner. Just a minute later, Grace joined her holding the portable phone in her hand.

She sat down at the table, excitedly swinging her little sock clad feet. Sam grabbed the phone, dialed Jack's number and placed the phone on the table, ensuring it was set to speaker phone.

"It's ringing!" Grace squealed.

It rang a few times. "O'Neill." Jack's voice came over the phone. Sam realized because of his tone of voice that he must've lost track of time and didn't realize it was time for them to call him.

"Hi Daddy!" Grace squealed again. Sam always had to smile to herself when she saw how happy Jack made Grace.

"Hey there, Munchkin," his voice had immediately softened. She could picture him now, leaning back in his chair, stretching his legs out, a soft smile on his face. "How are you doing?"

"Good," Grace said with shyness creeping into her voice. "How are you?"

"I'm doing good, too," he answered softly. Sam loved the voice Jack used to speak with their daughter. It was so soft and gentle, so unlike the hard exterior he often had on. "What did you do at school today?"

Sam continued making dinner while her daughter chatted with Jack over the phone. Grace was always so excited to tell her father about everything that had happened that day. And often the previous day as well, because sometimes she forgot to tell him or forgot that she told him.

Dinner was almost ready by the time Grace had talked herself out. "What did you do at work today, Daddy?" she asked.

Jack chuckled. "I had some meetings and I did some paperwork, and I thought about two beautiful blonde girls that I know, and then I had some more meetings."

Grace giggled.

"Grace," Sam said, "Dinner is ready. Say good bye to Daddy."

Grace frowned, this was always her least favorite part. Sometimes it made her cry.

"Grace," Jack said. "Guess what's happening on Friday."

"You're coming home!" She squealed.

Jack chuckled again. "Yep. I'll see you then, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, so why don't you eat dinner with Mom and go to bed a little early so Friday will come faster?"

"Okay," Grace said."

"I love you, Gracie."

"I love you too, Daddy."

"Bye," he said.

"Bye bye, Daddy."

Sam picked up the phone and took it off speaker phone. "As per usual?" she asked.

"Yeah," he answered. It meant that she would call him that night after she got in bed so they could talk. "Hey, did Teal'c come and ask her yet?"

"No, later."

"Okay, just let me know. Bye."

She answered in kind and hung up the phone, sitting down next to Grace with her dinner. "Are you excited to see Daddy on Friday?"

Grace nodded emphatically, her mouth already full.

"Me too," Sam admitted.

After they had eaten dinner, and cleaned up the kitchen, Grace was playing on the living room floor. There was a knock at the door. Sam checked her watch, right on time. "Grace, could you get the door for me?" she asked from her spot on the couch.

"Okay, Mommy." Grace hopped up and went to the door. She peaked through the window next to the door. "It's Teal'c!" she squealed, jumping up and down.

"Let him in," Sam instructed.

Grace unlocked the door and let Teal'c in. "Good evening, Young Grace."

She waved up at him. "Hi."

Teal'c followed Grace into the house, shutting the door behind him. "Good evening, Colonel Carter."

"Hi, Teal'c."

He looked down at Grace, she was standing near his feet and looking straight up at him. "I have a request, Young Grace." He picked her up and set her down in Jack's Lay-Z-Boy, and knelt on one knee in front of her. Sam was about to die from the adorable-ness of it. "Would you allow me to escort you to the nuptials of Doctors Jackson and Fraiser?"

"What?" Grace asked.

Teal'c paused, thinking of how to rephrase his request. "Would you care to be my date to the wedding this weekend?"

Grace shrieked with excitement and jumped up off the chair into Teal'c, who - because of his lightning fast Jaffa reflexes - caught her mid-air. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" she squealed, hugging him tightly.

"Should you not request permission from your mother?" he asked her.

She let go of him and hopped over to Sam on the couch. "Can I, Mommy?! Can I, please!?"

Sam smirked at Teal'c. "Is Teal'c a responsible date whom I can trust your well being with?"

"Yes, yes, yes, he is!" Grace insisted. "You let him babysit me, he's responsible enough to take me on a date!"

Sam paused, pretending to think, enjoying the look of excitement on her daughter's face.

"Please, please, pleeeeeeeease!"

"Oh, alright, he can take you."

Grace continued to jump up and down in excitement. She hugged her mother very quickly then jumped on Teal'c, wrapping her arms around his neck. He stood with her. She squeezed him tight. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"It is I who should be thanking you," he said causing Grace is smile shyly and tuck her face into his shoulder. Teal'c squeezed her tight, and over Grace's head, Sam was pretty sure she saw a smile on Teal'c's face.

- . -

That night, Sam climbed into that big empty bed with the phone in her hand. Once settled down into the covers, she called Jack. She knew he was sitting in his Lay-Z-Boy with a beer, waiting for her to call.

It rang once before he picked up. "Hey," his soft voice came over the phone.

"Hey."

"How was your day?"

"Alright. A lot of boring paperwork and busy work, nothing exciting. You?"

He sighed. "Same old same old. Meetings, signatures, more meetings, more signatures." He paused.

"How's Grace doing?"

Sam didn't answer immediately. She wanted to say that she missed him, they both missed him. She always wanted to say that they both missed him, but she never did. He missed both of them, too, so she never brought attention to it. "She's doing good. She likes school, she always wants to go. You know: she's got such a happy-go-lucky personality. She makes my life easier."

He released a soft chuckle. "I bet it does." He paused again. "Did Teal'c come over and ask her?"

Sam smiled, remembering the look on her daughter's face and - not for the first time that day - wished that Jack had been there to see it. "Yeah, she's really excited. She was bouncing off the walls all evening and then she just crashed and I carried her to bed."

She could almost hear Jack smile through the silence.

"I already talked to Janet about it. Everything is set and we were able to squeeze a seat next to him at the reception."

"That's great," he said.

There was silence.

"What time is your flight on Friday?" she asked.

"Supposed to get in at 1:30."

"Okay, I'll come get you from the airport so we can have a little bit of time before we pick up Grace from school."

He made a soft throaty sound. "That sounds nice."

Before she could answer she heard something from the hall. Little feet. "Hey, the munchkin's up, I'll call you tomorrow."

"'Night," he said. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Sam hung up right as Grace appeared at her doorway. She was rubbing her eyes, looking too cute in her little night gown. She walked over right next to Sam.

"What's the matter, Sweety?" she asked.

Grace looked up at her with wet eyes. "I miss Daddy."

"Oh, com'ere," Sam said, pulling back the covers and pulling her daughter into bed with her. Sam wrapped her arms around Grace and held her tight. "Did you have a bad dream?"

Grace nodded into a little, her head tucked into Sam's chest. "I dreamt that Daddy didn't come home."

Sam's heart just about broke. She rubbed Grace's back and kissed the top of her head. "I miss Daddy, too. But he's gonna come home to us. He always does."

"But only once in a while," Grace mumbled.

"I know, Sweety, it's hard. It's hard for me and Daddy too." Sam continued to rub her back. "Daddy misses you everyday."

"He doesn't say so."

"No," Sam shook her head. "He doesn't say so. It makes him sad when he tells you he misses you."

"It makes me sad too," Grace said.

"How about we talk to Daddy tomorrow morning on the computer so you can see him before you go to school? How does that sound?"

"Good."

"I love you," Sam said.

"I love you too, Mommy," Grace mumbled, her face still tucked into Sam's chest.

Sam squeezed her daughter one more time and willed sleep to come to them both.

- . - - - . -


	2. Thursday

Teal'c's Date

Chapter Two: Thursday

Based on Stargate: SG-1

- . - - - . -

Jack had one of the greatest ideas he had ever had in his entire life. Maybe the greatest idea. First he had called Teal'c to see what Sam's plans were for that afternoon. He was in luck. She had asked Cassie to pick up Grace from after school care so she could stay late and get some extra work done in order to leave work early on Friday. He then got a flight that got into Colorado Springs at 3:30. Daniel was going to pick him up. Cassie was going to pick Grace up and call Sam, letting her know that Grace was picked up safe and sound.

They would meet up at the park. Then Cassie would go with Daniel and Jack would take Grace for the rest of the day until Sam came home.

He was so excited.

He got on the plane and sat in his seat on the aisle. His fingers were drumming against his leg. An old couple came up, apparently in the middle and window seats of his row. He stood and allowed them in, and sat back down. His fingers resumed drumming.

"Excited about something?" the old woman asked.

She was a tiny, fragile looking thing. The exact stereotype of a county-fair, church-lady, baker-extraordinaire grandmother.

"I'm going home."

"Oh, that's nice. Home is Colorado Springs?" she asked.

He nodded.

"How long have you been in Washington?"

"Five weeks."

"Oh my, that is a long time."

"I work here," he explained. "My wife and daughter live in the Springs."

"I see. That must be hard."

He nodded. "Yeah, it is." He turned on his phone and smiled at the background. "This is them," he showed her. It was a picture of Sam squeezing Grace tight. They both had enormous smiles on their faces, and had been giggling at the time. The picture had been taken about six months ago. He absently wondered how tall Grace was now. Both he and Sam were tall, so Grace would probably get some height on her.

"They are gorgeous," she said.

He nodded. "Yeah, they really are." He was well aware of the stupid / goofy smile on his face.

She must've seen how he got lost in the picture, because she didn't ask him any more questions.

- . -

Jack and Daniel sat in Daniel's car at the park. Jack was getting anxious, so he was playing with the window. Up down. Up down up. Down all the way. Up a little. Back down. Up a little more. Up a little more. Down a little.

"Jack!" Daniel snapped, finally having enough.

Jack put the window down and rested his hands in his lap.

Daniel's phone vibrated. He looked at the text message. "That was Cassie, they're leaving the school now. They'll be here in 10 minutes."

"Thanks for your help with this, Daniel," Jack said more than a little sheepishly.

"No problem."

"I mean all the time." Jack was still staring at his hands. "Thanks for helping them when I'm gone."

Daniel smiled. Jack trying to talk about feelings, ha. "Jack, you're my best friend. And Sam and Grace . . . They're family to me. I'll always take care of them if you're not around."

Jack looked up with a little smile. "Thanks. That makes everything a little easier."

They fell into silence, most likely because Jack felt embarrassed about their little "feelings" talk.

It didn't really feel like 10 minutes, but Daniel's phone vibrated again. He read the text aloud. "Just pulled in, getting Grace out of the car."

Jack's face lit up like a kid in a candy store. He practically jumped out of the car. Daniel trailed behind him. He stood in the grass looking towards the other side of the parking lot. He was bouncing on his toes.

Then he saw them. Cassie and Grace came around from the corner of the parking lot, about 50 feet away, holding hands. Grace was looking up at Cassie, giggling. When she looked forward she froze. She looked up at Cassie, maybe unsure if it was real. Cassie nodded and let go of her hand.

Grace ran.

"Daddy!"

By the time she got to him, tears were streaming down her face. Jack caught her as she jumped at him. He lifted her up and held her tight.

"Daddy, I missed you so much!"

He rocked from side to side, holding her tight. "I missed you too, Munchkin." He shifted her so she was sitting on his forearm and he could see her face.

Tears were still dripping down her face, but she wore a big Carter smile. She planted a big kiss on his cheek.

"How about we have a special daddy-daughter day before Mommy comes home from work?"

"A special daddy-daughter day?"

"Yep. Fun here at the park. Then ice cream, and then we can go home and watch a movie or play or read, or do whatever you want to do."

She squeezed him into another hug. "I love you, Daddy."

"And I love you, Gracie."

- . -

They played in the park. Then got ice cream. Then played some more. Jack had to admit to himself that he was getting a little tired. After all, Grace was less than one tenth his age. "Ready to go home, Munchkin?"

She nodded. "Is Mommy going to meet us there?"

"A little later. We still get to have some special daddy-daughter time before Mom gets home."

She hopped up and down. "Yay!"

"Come on, let's go home." He reached out to her and took her hand and they walked over to Cassie's car. He helped her into the car and supervised her buckling herself in. He then opened the driver's door, moved the seat back enough so he could get in and then spent a minute or so moving things around. "Who sat in this seat last?" he asked jokingly.

Grace giggled. "Cassie did, Daddy! It's Cassie's car!"

"Cassie? Cassie's not big enough to drive!"

Grace continued to giggle. "Yes, she is! She's a grown up!"

"A grown up?!" he asked, beginning to back out of the parking spot. "That can't be. She used to be 10!"

"But she's not anymore."

"She's not?"

"No, she's older and bigger now!"

"Is that how it works?" he asked.

"Yeah, Daddy."

"Does that mean you're gonna get older and bigger?"

She giggled a little. "Yes."

"But you're always gonna be my little munchkin, right?"

"Always," she replied with a coy smile.

He glanced at her through the rear view mirror with a smile. "That's my girl."

Once they got home, they headed right to the living room after taking off their shoes. "What do you want to play, Daddy?" Grace asked him.

"How about we read together?"

She smiled shyly. "Can I sit on your lap?"

"Is there any other way?"

Grace giggled.

"Why don't you go grab a couple of books and meet me in my chair."

After a few minutes, Grace walked back in with a small stack of books. He laughed. "How long do you think we have to read before Mom gets home? Days?"

"They're short books, Daddy," she insisted.

"Okay, com'ere." He took the books from her, set them on the table next to his chair and pulled her into his lap. "Comfy?" he asked her. She nodded. "Which one first?"

"Green Eggs and Ham!" she answered without a beat.

"Green Eggs and Ham?" he repeated, tickling her. "Green Eggs and Ham?!"

She giggled. "I can read that one by myself."

"Really?" He asked. She couldn't read a whole book last time they were together. He couldn't have been more proud of her. He got it out of the stack and handed it to her.

"Can you hold it and turn the pages?" she asked in a tone that sounded like she thought he was spoiling her.

He kissed the top of her head. "Of course."

She read him the book. It was clear that she had memorized a large part of it, but he could tell that she was actually reading some of the words.

"Okay, which one next?" he asked once they had finished.

"I brought your favorite book, Daddy," she pointed to the stack of books.

The one on top was The Wizard of Oz. It was an abridged version with pictures on every page. He smiled. "It is my favorite." He traded the books and began reading to her. He was about twenty pages in when he realized she had fallen asleep. Jack carefully set the book aside and shifted her gently on his lap, and reclined in the chair a little further.

He woke up an hour later, with Grace still conked out in his lap. She had turned in her sleep and was curled up a little with her face on his chest. Her mouth was open and she was drooling just a little bit. He rubbed her back a little, he knew they were the absolute vision of cuteness. "Gracie," he said softly. "Gracie."

She stirred against him. Her eyes opened slowly and she looked up at him with a sweet smile. "Hi, Daddy."

"Hey there, Munchkin."

She wiggled closer to him, if that was possible, and rested her head back against his chest.

"Did you have a good nap?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Me too."

She yawned, which caused him to yawn. "Let's get up and make dinner. It's kind of late, but maybe Mom will be home by the time it's ready."

Grace sat up on his lap and stretched. "Okay, Daddy."

He set the recliner upright and let Grace jump down. Jack stood and stretched, he was getting too old to fall asleep in his Lay-Z-Boy. He walked to the kitchen and looked through the fridge and the freezer in search of food that they could make. He found some chicken he could throw in the oven and some applesauce. He checked the pantry and found some canned vegetables he could steam. Jack got everything out and started dinner.

Grace joined him and sat at the kitchen table holding several sheets of paper.

"What do you have there?" he asked, putting the chicken in the oven.

"My drawings from school."

"Hold on just one second, and I can see." He started the vegetables steaming and sat down at the table, next to her.

One was of several four legged creatures, she told them they were horses.

One was of two yellow haired people, one big and one small, and a brown haired person. She explained were "me and Mommy, and you." They all had smiles on their faces.

The third was of two yellow haired people and an airplane. The two yellow haired people had frowns on. Jack, all of the sudden, felt very guilty. He pulled Grace into his lap and kissed her cheek.

"When I have to go away, I get sad too," he explained.

They sat in silence for a moment, but thankfully the phone rang.

He reached over and grabbed it. The caller-id said it was Cassie. "Hey, Cassie," he said.

"Hi, Jack. Sam just called me, she'll be home in about twenty minutes."

"Did you tell her that I was here?"

Cassie laughed. "I can keep a secret, you know."

He chuckled as well. "I know. Thanks, by the way."

"Any time. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yep, see ya."

"Bye, Cassie!" Grace shouted, having heard the conversation through the phone.

Cassie laughed. "Bye, Grace."

"See ya, Cass." He hung up the phone. "Mom's almost home."

"She's going to be so surprised and happy!" Grace said.

Jack helped her off his lap and stood, checking on dinner. "I know she is."

Not quite twenty minutes later, they heard a car pull in. Jack smiled. Sam was going to be so surprised. "Grace, why don't you go maul Mom at the door. But don't tell her I'm here."

She giggled conspiratorially and snuck towards the door.

Jack pulled the chicken from the oven and heard the door open. "Grace, Cassie, I'm home," Sam called. Jack smiled to himself, hearing her voice in person for the first time in weeks.

He then had to stifle a laugh for what he heard next. "Mommy!" and an oomph. Obviously, Grace had launched herself at her mother.

Sam laughed. "Hey, Sweety. Did you have fun with Cassie today?"

Grace giggled. "Yes . . ." she said.

Jack silently applauded his daughter for keeping the secret so far.

"Is that dinner I smell?" Sam asked. "Why haven't you eaten already?"

Jack started dishing out the vegetables. Before Grace could answer, Sam was at the door to the kitchen. "Jack!?"

He turned slightly. "Oh, hello, Dear." He put the pan down and met her in the middle of the kitchen. He put his arms around he best he could because Grace was perched on Sam's hip. He kissed her lips once and leaned back to kiss Grace as well. "Was she surprised?" he asked her.

"Really surprised!" Grace said.

"Jack, what are you doing here?"

"I decided to take an extra day of leave," he explained simply.

She set Grace down, "Why don't you set the table, Sweety?"

Grace did as she was told, and Sam joined Jack near the stove, dishing the food onto plates. "Now what could've made the intrepid General O'Neill leave his all important work early?" she asked with sassy playfulness.

He looked around, feigning guilt. "Don't tell anyone but, I know a pair of young gorgeous blondes that can't get enough of me."

She laughed. "Is that so?"

"Oh, yeah. I spent all afternoon with one, and when we went back to her place, she spent the rest of the afternoon on my lap."

Sam giggled again.

"She's a great kisser, too."

"I've got some competition?" she asked with a smirk.

He leaned over and kissed her lips. "Maybe just a little."

- . -

That night he sat on Grace's bed, with Grace tucked up against him. He was reading The Wizard of Oz. Like earlier in the day, she fell asleep after a short while. He carefully moved away from her and tucked her into her bed, turning off the light and shutting the door behind him.

He walked down the hall and into his room. He saw Sam laying in bed with her arms above her and her pajamas on the floor next to the bed. She gave him a seductive smile. He shut the door behind him and joined his wife.

- . -

Some time later, Jack was wrapped tightly around his wife. He was always very possessive at times like these. He grunted when she tried to wiggle away from him. He pulled her tighter.

"Jack," she said softly and half asleep, "put on your boxers and go open the door."

"Why?"

"In case Grace needs something during the night."

He forced himself out of bed, finding his boxers on the floor and put them on. He opened the door. They had taught Grace that she could bother them if she needed something, but only if the door was open. By the time he got back in bed, Sam was wearing an over sized night shirt. They met up in the center of the bed and he pulled her tight to her chest.

He fell asleep and woke up a few times. Usually it was when Sam moved and he had to pull her back to his chest. This time, it was because he heard a creak in the floor. He looked around and saw Grace walking across their room at the foot of the bed and next to his side. He released Sam and turned to the side of the bed. "What's the matter, Munchkin?" he asked.

"I missed you," she said quietly.

He smiled. "I missed you, too. Do you want to sleep with Mommy and me?"

She nodded.

He pulled back the covers and she climbed into bed, climbed over him and settled down next to him. "Give me a kiss," he told her. She wiggled and kissed his cheek. "And Mom." She wiggled again and kissed Sam's cheek as well, then settled back in the crook of his arm. He put his arm around her.

Sam, who had woken up, rolled over and put an arm over both of them.

"Comfy?" Jack asked.

Grace nodded up at him. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you, too, Gracie."

- . - - - . -


	3. Saturday

Teal'c's Date

Chapter Three: Saturday

Based on Stargate: SG-1

- . - - - . -

Yesterday morning, Jack had woken up with two gorgeous blondes curled up against his chest. This morning he woke up alone. He rolled over to his back and looked around. He saw the clock, it was early - not crazy early, but early.

That's when he heard it: giggling. Two sets of giggles. He smiled to himself. Sam and Grace were giggling. He got out of bed and followed the sound. He found them in the kitchen. Sam was painting Grace's fingernails.

Grace squealed with laughter. "Hi Daddy!"

"Hey there, Munchkin." He walked up behind her and kissed the top of her head.

"Look at my fingers!" she said.

"I see them. They look very pretty."

"My toesies are done too!"

"Your toesies? Let me see."

She turned in her chair, bringing her feet out from under the kitchen table. She wiggled her toes. Her toenails were painted pink.

"Your toes look pretty too." He kissed the top of her head again and then leaned over to kiss Sam. "Have you two had breakfast yet?"

Sam shook her head. "No, we were waiting for you to make it for us."

He smiled. "I can do that. What do you want?"

"Pancakes!" Grace exclaimed.

"Pancakes?" Jack repeated.

"Pancakes with raspberries!"

Jack chuckled. "Pancakes with raspberries for the Lollipop Guild it is."

Grace giggled.

They got through breakfast with only two calls from Daniel and one from Janet, and they weren't even panicking all that much, just a little nervous. After breakfast, Sam took a shower and Jack entertained Grace before helping her get ready for the day.

He dressed her in some pajama pants and the smallest button up shirt Cassie owned. He picked her up and carried her to the living room, planting her on the floor and following her down. They played with some of her toys until Sam emerged from the bedroom wing.

"Ready to go?" she asked, leaning against the couch.

Jack looked up from the floor and smirked. She was wearing one of his flannel shirts. He sat there for a second or two, smirking away. She was so sexy.

Grace jumped up and hurried to the door, getting her shoes. Jack got to his feet a little slower. "Got all the dresses, and hair stuff, and jewelry and stuff, and stuff?" he asked, following Sam to the door, where she too grabbed her shoes.

"Alright, girls," Jack said, walking them to the car. "Have fun. I'll see you both at the church." He helped Grace into her seat and kissed her. She planted a big wet kiss on his cheek. He shut her door, rounded the car and leaned into the driver side window to kiss his wife. "Have fun."

She kissed him back. "We will. Have fun with the guys, and get Daniel to the church on time."

He smirked, "Yes, Ma'am," and kissed her again before standing upright removing himself from the window. "Bye."

He stood back and waived as she drove out. Grace waived back at him. He smiled to himself and went back into the house. He needed to take a shower before Daniel and Teal'c arrived.

- . -

Jack pulled out Sam's chair for her, helping her sit. He glanced down the length of the table and saw Teal'c helping Grace into her chair.

Grace had been too cute at the wedding. Teal'c and Cassie had been the first ones down the aisle. Then Janet's sister and her husband. Then Sam and himself. The Grace made her way down the aisle with her little basket of flower petals, tossing them around. When she reached the front of the church, she put down the basket where she had been told and walked right up to Teal'c. He had picked her up and rested her on his forearm. Grace had wrapped her arm around his neck.

It had been too cute.

And she had gotten a little bored during the ceremony and rested her head on Teal'c's shoulder.

She was so cute.

"Why, General O'Neill," Sam said in a sassy tone, "It seems you may distracted from your wife by a younger woman."

He turned back to her and flashed his teeth. "Don't worry, Wife, the only way I'll stray is if you join me with that gorgeous girl."

Almost on cue, Grace turned and saw them. Her face lit up and she waved.

Sam laughed and waved back, blowing her daughter a kiss.

Grace caught the kiss and returned one, giggling all the while.

"Why, Colonel Carter," Jack matched the tone she had used, "It seems you may be distracted from your husband by a young woman." He wrinkled his noise. "Kinky, but I like it."

She gave him a soft backhand across the shoulder. "Don't be perverse, Jack."

He feigned shock. "You started it."

She grinned and rewarded him a caste kiss on his lips.

They all had fun, especially Teal'c and Grace. Teal'c, who enjoyed dancing generally, was all too happy to dancing Grace around the floor for as many dances as she wanted.

While they were breaking for some cake, the DJ invited Janet and her father out to the dance floor. There was appropriate "aww"ing as they danced, then the DJ opened the floor up to all the daddy-daughter couples. Jack leaned over, pressed a kiss to Sam's lips, and stood, heading to the other side of the table, where Grace sat with Teal'c.

"May I have this dance, Ms. O'Neill?" he asked with a grandiose bow that made Grace giggle.

"Yes," she answered shyly. He picked her up from her chair and carried her out to the dance floor, a few others had already joined the Doc and her father.

Grace rested her head on her father's shoulder as he swayed back and forth. Jack smiled when he saw Sam and Jacob join them. Jacob danced Sam over to them.

"Hey there, Kiddo," Jacob said.

Grace perked up from his shoulder and grinned at her grandpa. "Hi Grandpa," she replied with a coy smile.

"Are you having fun, Sweety?" Sam asked.

Grace nodded. "Daddy's a good dancer."

Sam and Jacob chuckled. "I think so, too," Sam said.

"Sam," Jacob changed the subject, "look."

All four rotated to look where Jacob gestured to, the head table. Cassie tapped on Daniel's shoulder and held her hand out to him. He smiled and took her hand, allowing himself to be lead to the dance floor.

"Awwww," Sam's grin was threatening to consume her entire face.

"Is Daniel gonna be Cassie's daddy now?" Grace asked.

Jack kissed her forehead. "Looks like it, Munchkin."

"That's nice."

Jack chuckled. "It's very nice."

They danced around until the song was over. When it was, Janet threw her arms around her daughter and new husband, tears in her eyes, and kissed them both. Sam eyes watered empathetically and that huge, ridiculous, grin came back.

"Jacob, want to trade?" Jack asked.

Jacob looked at his daughter and smiled. "Sure."

Sam barely noticed being handed off, too distracted by Daniel, Janet, and Cassie, but Grace giggled as she was passed from one set of arms to another. Jacob set her down.

Grace looked up with a frown. "I thought we were dancing, Grandpa!"

"We are," he assured her. "Why don't you step on my feet so we can dance."

"On your feet?!"

"Yup."

She stepped onto his feet and he started shuffling her around. Grace's laughter filled the room.

- . -

With Teal'c babysitting Grace all evening, Jack and Sam may have helped themselves to a little too much alcohol. Not too terribly much, but enough that he was a little more mellow that usual - which was possible - and she was a little more giggly than usual - which was possible. Teal'c had driven them home. That hadn't been the original plan, but Sam's car was still at Janet's and Teal'c had driven Daniel over, but Daniel was staying at the hotel that night. So Sam invited Teal'c to stay at their house that evening and have breakfast with them.

It was probably the smartest plan, as Jack was probably safe to drive, but no one wanted to risk it.

Sam carried Grace in, Jack carried Sam's shoes, and Teal'c locked the car and the house behind them.

Grace was mostly asleep on Sam's shoulder. "Alright, Cutie, let's get you to bed," she said.

"Can Teal'c help?" Grace asked.

Teal'c nodded to Sam in acquiescence.

"Taking my daughter on a date and now you want to put her to bed, Teal'c?" Jack asked with a smirk.

"I assure you, O'Neill, my intentions are purely honorable."

Sam giggled and handed the exhausted Grace over to Teal'c and plopped down on the couch next to her husband.

"I will present her to you prior to tucking her in," Teal'c informed them, walking towards the bedroom wing.

They were quiet for a moment.

"Wanna make out on the couch until they get back?" Jack asked with a smirk. Sam giggled and turned, throwing her legs over his lap, allowing herself to be pulled to him.

His hand was as high up her thigh as her dress would allow when they heard Teal'c coming back several minutes later. They both stood up leisurely.

Grace was wearing a nightgown made of space related fabric and had a sleepy smile on her face. She reached for her father as Teal'c neared him. Jack pulled her into his arms and held her tight. Grace kissed his lips. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you, too, Gracie.

Sam popped up on her toes and kissed Grace's lips as well. "Love you."

"I love you, Mommy."

Jack handed her back to Teal'c.

"Good night," Grace waved.

"Good night," they replied.

"I will tuck her in and then retire in the guest room," Teal'c informed them, heading back to the bedroom wing.

Sam took her husband's hand. "Want to go to bed?" she asked.

A soft smile covered his face and he nodded.

"Come on." Sam tugged on his hand, ever grateful her husband was home.

- . - - - . -


	4. Sunday

Teal'c's Date

Chapter Four: (Epilogue) Sunday

Based on Stargate: SG-1

- . - - - . -

Jack woke up to something moving. He groaned and opened his eyes, blinking at the morning sunlight streaming into the bedroom he shared with his wife. The movement was Sam curling into his side. She must've moved away from him during the night and just woken up again.

"Morning," he murmured, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around her, enjoying the feeling of her skin pressed against his.

"Morning."

They were quiet.

"I'm gonna talk to the President and the Joint Chiefs about moving Homeworld Security out here."

Sam stiffened against him. "What?"

"I wanna be able to be out here. So, I'm gonna ask them to move the office or I'm gonna ask for a different job."

"Do you really think they're gonna go for that?"

"No," he responded. "So, I'm gonna offer 3 days of every two weeks there and the rest of the time here."

Sam didn't have a response.

"If it was just you and me, I wouldn't be asking. I could do it. We could do it. But with Grace . . . I wanna be with her all the time."

She pressed a kiss to his chest. "I love you."

He moved to kiss her head. "I love you." He squeezed her tight for a moment and they enjoyed the moment. "And maybe, if I move home, we can think about another baby."

She looked up at him. "Really?"

He knew she had been thinking about it, wanting another baby. He nodded. He was formulating good words to say but he was interrupted by giggling from down the hall, or perhaps the kitchen. "Think Teal'c and the Munchkin are making breakfast?" he asked.

Sam nodded. "Undoubtedly."

"Join 'em?" he asked.

She smiled at him for a moment, or two, before nodding. "Yeah. Lets."

- . - FIN - . -


End file.
